


Violence in Love

by GoobleGoble



Series: Monster [3]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lluvia gets caught up in one of Mac's Meth trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lluvia had learned quickly to lock herself in the room when Mac was too high. A couple of too rough sex romps leaving her bed ridden for a day after, and strange violent conversations in which he described killing people who “fucked with him”, were more than enough for her. When she saw him bring out the tin too often she would disappear into the bedroom and just listen to him rage and babble around the house.

She had been caught unaware this time, but she really should have known better. Mac had been stressed since their fight a couple of months ago. She’d done her best to reassure him that it was over and done, that she accepted his past and wouldn’t run again, and he believed her, she knew he did, but something was still bothering him.

He’d let her go to the store alone for the first time in months, when she’d returned with the chips and coke she’d bought, Mac was in the midst of a raging high.

“Fuck!” she tried to walk past him quickly, the open bedroom door like a beacon calling out to her, a safe harbor. She didn’t make it.

His eyes were wild as he grabbed her, frantically ripping at her t-shirt and sweats. He threw her on the couch. Lluvia was covered in fine red dirt, the canyons were covering her, they were trying to take her from him. His mind was racing in a panic. He had to fix it, he had to get it off.

“It’s everywhere, red, red, red!”

“Mac!” she struggled to get away

“NO! NO! NO! I have to clean you. I need to get it off!”

He finally got her naked, standing up on his knees between her legs, he studied her. Murmuring incoherently he began brushing at her stomach and arms roughly.

“It isn’t coming off. Why isn’t It coming off? It got all over you, it’s going to ruin you. We got to get it off.”

He grabbed her face in both his hands and licked up the side, from her jaw bone to her forehead. He leaned back and studied the spot carefully.

“It worked your clean. We got to get everything.” His face was a manic mask of determination as he licked at her face, every once and a while stopping to check the progress of his work. Sometimes he would shake his head in dissatisfaction and attack a spot again. Lluvia thoroughly disgusted at being covered in Macs saliva was squirming, trying to get away, but Mac wouldn’t let her go. He continued his work as if she were laying there compliant. He had just finished with her face and had begun working on her scalp and hair when a knock came at the door.

“Mac!” Dave his right hand man called out.

Mac paid no attention as he grabbed a handful of Lluvia’s hair and began licking the tips.

“It’s better, much better,” he muttered grabbing another handful.

Dave hearing Macs voice opened the door and walked in.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He noticed Lluvia’s nakedness and smiled taking in as much as he could despite Mac’s body in the way. She noticed his staring and brought her hands up to cover her chest, Mac frowned at the motion and looked around to see what had caused the reaction. If it had been anyone else Dave would have laughed out loud. Mac was on top of a naked girl, fully dressed, with a lock of hair in his mouth. His eyes were crazy and his girl looked miserable. Mac let the hair drop from his mouth

“Don’t look at her! Don’t fuckin’ look at her! You’re getting it all over her.” He turned back to the woman below him, turning her face from one side to the other by the chin.

“You fuckin’ got it all over her. I just cleaned her.” Mac jumped up and tackled Dave to the ground. Dave covered his head as Mac began raining blows on him.

“I just cleaned her.” Mac chanted over and over as he punched the man underneath him.

Lluvia stared in shock; she heard another car drive up and grabbed the blanket she usually kept on the couch, covering herself up quickly. Her movement distracted Mac long enough for Dave to get away. He bolted out the door yelling at someone to get in the car and go back. Mac ran after him but stopped at the door.

“Don’t fuckin’ look at her” he screamed. He ran back to Lluvia, ripping the blanket away.

“I’ll fix it, I’ll clean you.” He started on her face again licking.

Lluvia gave up the battle, turning her head as he began licking behind her ear, she spotted the remote, grabbing it she flicked the tv on.

It took him two hours to lick her clean from head to toe. It never once turned sexual, not even when he cleaned her most private of places. He finally passed out on the living room floor and Lluvia ran to the bathroom to shower. Mac was welcomed to every inch of her body but this had been disgusting. He might have been high off his ass but he had gotten every bit of her. Each eyelash got its own personal lick, she even let him lift her lid and lick her eyeball with a surprisingly small amount of fight. Her teeth were given individual licks, in some kind of sick version of a French kiss and every nook and cranny on her body got extra attention, because he said IT liked to hide in there, whatever IT was. She decided to brush her teeth too, for good measure. She walked back out into the living room once she was cleaned and dressed. Mac hadn’t moved, she leaned in to check for a pulse and breathing, her heart beating hard in her chest. He was ok, just exhausted.

“I must love you.” She ran her hands through his hair. “I can’t imagine letting anyone else do that without killing them.”

“You had to be cleaned.” He murmured sleepily, surprising her.

“Come on big boy, let’s go to bed.” She tugged at him, grateful when he got up and followed her.

She didn't try taking his clothes off, instead she let him fall on the bed fully clothed only taking his shoes off. She curled up next to him, brushing the hair from his face.

"I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you Lluvia. I'll rip them to shreds, bath in their blood." he was half asleep as he murmured to her, capturing her hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"I wish you'd stop saying things like that Mac. That you’re going to kill someone, that you've killed people. It's so creepy." Lluvia picked her head up to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply through his nose.

"Mac, are you awake?" when he didn't answer she reached into his mouth prying his lips open and took out his teeth. He smacked his lips a couple of times, then stilled. Sighing she got up to put his teeth away. He never took care of anything, she was surprised these things were still intact.


	2. Chapter 2

Lluvia woke up first, as usual. She had been sitting at the kitchen table for a while, drinking coffee and wondering what was bothering Mac. He had always been dark and violent, but the things he’d been saying lately, he sounded like a serial killer. She wanted to believe it was the drugs talking, her gut told her it wasn’t. Mac had a look in his eye, she could believe him capable of anything. Then there was this woman Reggie. Who was she? What did she have to do with Devon and Mac?

“Get me a cup.” Mac barked at her. Lluvia was startled out of her musings.

“You’re up early.” She grabbed a cup and poured him his coffee.

“My tongue feels like sand paper.” He grabbed the cup she set before him angrily. “I’m gonna beat the shit outta Dave too, don’t think I don’t remember him peeping at you.”

“You already did.”

He looked up fixing her with a hard stare.

“I’m gonna do it again.” His lip curled slightly as he spoke.

She didn’t answer, drinking her coffee. She wanted to talk, but talking with Mac could be tricky. Any hint or perceived hint that she wanted to leave and things would escalate. She wasn’t leaving, she was never leaving. It was harder and harder for her to remember a life before Mac. She hadn’t been with him for even a year, but everything before Mac was a blur. A boring shapeless blur, out of focus compared to living with Mac. They rarely left their home, her social life had gone from busy to none existence and yet she was never bored. Mac left no room for anything else, any void she may have had before meeting him, he’d filled so completely, life without him was an impossibility.

“Mac.” She asked hesitantly. She had to know, it was bothering him and she had to know. He was still staring at her, daring her to try and defend Dave.

“What?”

“Who’s Reggie?”

“Devon’s sister.” He turned away from her then, a bad sign, Mac didn’t run from things.

“Not your sister?”

“No…..don’t think so.” He still wasn’t looking at her.

“Don’t think so?” she asked. Mac finally turned to face her, leaning his elbows on the table he fixed her with a hard angry glare.

“You want answers?”

She nodded. He watched her a few moments longer before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his cell phone.

“Yeah, you got half a day off. I don’t give a fuck what Walter wants! I got shit to take care of this morning. Be there at 12:00 and work late…..oh and Dave…we got us a problem, we need to sort out.” He hung up the phone.

“Go get dressed. You want answers about Regina, you’ll get ‘em, then we’re done with this shit. You got it!” He jerked his chin at her. “Hurry up.”

Lluvia got up and went to the bedroom, a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach. She put on jeans and a t-shirt, noticing that they were looser than before, she was losing weight. She grabbed her boots, if they were going to the cave these would be better than her flip flops. She was in the bathroom pulling her hair up in a ponytail when Mac came. He leaned on the door frame and watched her.

“We’ll get a burger on the way, you’re getting skinny. Are you on some fuckin’ diet or somethin’. I don’t like that shit Lluvia.”

“No Mac. I don’t know what it is.” She didn’t think she was too skinny, she’d maybe lost 15lb or so. She could stand to lose 15 more if she was to believe the BMI charts.

“Well I don’t want a skinny bitch, better make sure your eating. Are you done yet?”

“Yes.”

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

They got in the truck and began heading out to the caves. On the way he stopped and ordered her a hamburger with extra bacon, large coke and large fries. He got back in the truck, handing the bag over.

“Eat up.”

“It’s funny.” she said as she opened up the bag.

“What?” he lit a cigarette before starting up the truck.

“My last boyfriend was the opposite of you.”

“I’m not your boyfriend.” He lifted her left hand, tapping her rings with his pointer finger.

“I know,” her eyes resting on the band on his finger.

“What about this dumbass then.” He let go of her hand, motioning at the food for her to continue eating. He smiled when he watched her plop a bacon piece into her mouth.

“He always told me to lose weight, pushing me to order salads, drink water. I got tired of it and broke up with him. I always wanted to lose weight, but I didn’t need to get harassed over it. Now, without trying, I lost weight and you don’t like it. It’s ironic.”

“You look like you’re enjoyin’ that burger. If I wanted to fuck a bag of bones, I would have kept on with the druggies and whores.”

“I am enjoying this burger.” She gave him a grin, at least Mac’s harassment was a lot more satisfying.

“So this bitch, you dumped him?” she took another big bite before she answered, much to his pleasure.

“Yep, He stole my car too and crashed it. He was such a dick.” She plopped a fry in her mouth.

“Where he at now? In jail?” Mac was going to pay someone a visit soon, he just hoped she was too preoccupied to notice him fishing for info.

“No,” she snorted. “I could never prove it was him. He still works at my old job. That’s where I met him. Hey you didn’t get anything.”

“Naw, not hungry yet. “ he smiled at her, she looked content, enjoying her food the way she seemed to enjoy everything, never saying no to pleasure if she could help it. They were both hedonistic in their own way.

He let her enjoy her food for the rest of the ride. She wouldn’t be happy in a few minutes, she might be downright disgusted with him. It didn’t matter though, it was just an extension of what she already knew, the beginning of a story of which she was the ending. They pulled up to the cave just as she finished her drink.

“You’re not gonna like this story Lluvia. I did what I did and it’s done. You need to hear it, so I’ll tell you, but once I do, you get over it.”

“Mac, I married you. I’m staying. I just think it will be better with no secrets.”

“No secrets, you may regret that choice one day. Come on.” He got out of the truck, leading the way in.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Lluvia had never been inside the main cave, Mac usually left her at the front entrance or in the truck. It was as dreary as she imagined.

“This use to be a dinky meth lab. Just me and Rick use to run it.” He looked around, the meth section much bigger than it was back then and now they had added weed to the mix.

“Who’s Rick? I never met him.”

“He’s dead, died on that hook there. Regina and Devon killed him, right after Rick and I raped her.”

Lluvia pushed down her urge to run from the cave. “They hung him on a hook?”

“Devon said it was an accident that he tripped over Regina. None of it woulda happened if he hadn’t brought his slut sister here that day.”

“He brought her so you could rape her?”

“She was the first, Rick he spiked my beer with Meth and it all went ta hell. I raped her, he raped her, Devon wanted to rape her, I could see it in his eyes, but he couldn’t get it up. That spot right there,” he pointed to a corner of the cave, “ is where I changed, now I can’t fuck you without hurting you, it’s where I became a fuckin’ rapist to begin with and I don’t give a fuck Lluvia, this is me and this is where it all started.”

“That’s why I’ve never seen her, she hides in Devon’s house? She’s scared of you?” Lluvia brought her hand to her mouth. _That poor, poor girl._

Mac snorted “That’s half the story honey, best buck the fuck up for the rest.”

She nodded, “Ok, I’m ready.”

“I told them not to come back, I told that dumb fuck to stay away, but he didn’t listen. I helped him, Regina isn’t here because she wants to be, Lluvia, she’s here because I helped Devon and Walter kidnap her. Devon keeps her, she belongs to him the way you belong to me.”

“His sister?”

“Might be mine too for all the fuck I know. He keeps her and he fucks her and she can’t ever leave.”

“That’s why you had sex with me at his house. You wanted him to see, I choose to stay?”

“Water and Devon, always looking down their noses at me. I keep this shit together, I take care of the messes and I got what I wanted. He needed to see that.”

“What do you mean Mac. You take care of the messes?”

“Enough! I’ve answered enough questions today. This ain’t the worst fucking thing I’ve done, it doesn’t matter. None of this is going to touch you Lluvia, it’s not your concern. Got it!”

“Oh Mac, what do you want me to do?” she looked around. Mac was getting darker and darker, just when she thought she knew depths of his secrets, something worse crawled out.

“You don’t DO anything. I take care of this shit and you take care of me. None of this shit touches you. You better understand that, you stay the fuck away from this shit. I don’t need you for this.”

He walked up to her, grabbing the back of her head he brought her in for a hard kiss. She kissed him back and he knew, this wasn’t another fight. She was accepting of this, but there was so much more that she would need to know. He thought he knew of a way to make her understand, who he was and what he did. She would have to understand and accept it, but stay away from it. He broke their kiss, maybe he should fuck her here, cleanse the place. She looked up at him with wide eyes, she was still with him, still his. A memory of Regina screaming under him, caused yesterday’s hallucination to creep back. Lluvia looked like she had a fine red dust covering her again.

Lluvia could see the lust disappear from Mac’s eyes. He looked like he was about to fuck on one of the nearby tables and then in a blink it was gone. He reached up and brushed her cheek in an eerily familiar gesture to last night.

Mac brushed at Lluvia’s cheek, the dust didn’t come off. He blinked and the hallucination was gone. No, Lluvia was not for this place, she was the sanctuary. He needed to get her out of here.

“Come on.” He put his hand around the back of her neck and led her out of the cave.

“Don’t ever come back in here. This is my work, it’s not your concern.”

“What if I’m with you?”

“I won’t bring you in here, never again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Every time they passed Devon’s house, Lluvia tried to imagine the girl Regina. Mac hadn’t told her what she looked like, he’d only told her she was a slut. Lluvia knew better that to take Mac at his word. To him all women were sluts, except her, and she didn’t want to know what would happen if she acted like a slut around him. Mac wasn’t who she thought he was, or, maybe it was that he was a lot more than she thought he was. She moved here knowing he was violent, he was a drug dealer and while she found their sex to be incredible she wasn’t a fool, she knew they had an unhealthy need to hurt each other. She’d become obsessed with him very early on and allowed herself to continue the obsession because he was equally obsessed. Now she was paying the price, she knew of a woman being held against her will, a sex slave for all intents and purposes and was doing nothing to help her, not only that, she was married to the man that helped put her there. That made her a terrible person. She had chosen Mac so easily over her morality and she would never betray Mac, even if that girl was left to her fate forever.

This ain’t the worst thing I’ve done.” His words kept haunting her. She thought back to all the times he was high, letting violent little tidbits drop during conversations. Things that sounded like he’d murdered people. Maybe she’d never know the truth, maybe she shouldn’t.

“What’s going on in that head of yours now?” Mac asked as they got out of the truck.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. I know you, and I bet I know what you’re thinking. You get that same damn look every time we pass fuckin’ Devon’s house.”

“I was thinking of Regina.” She admitted.

“What I say about that Lluvia? I told you to forget that shit.”

“I will it’s just….I don’t know.” She unlocked the front door, heading to the shower.

Mac followed closely, she began undressing in the bathroom. He watched her for a little bit before he walked into the room. She turned to look at him a split second before he slammed her into the wall, pinning her with his body. He lifted her chin, keeping a firm grip on it, making sure she couldn’t move her head.

“What are you going to do?” he lowered his head letting his lips hover just over hers.

“Nothing Mac,” she arched her back in an effort to get closer to him. “I wouldn’t ever betray you.” Her eyes went to his lips.

“Why aren’t you letting it go then?” he tightened his grip on her chin until she winced.

“I just…does it make me a bad person, that I would rather not do anything, than lose you?” She gripped his wrist. He was hurting her bad, there would be dark bruises tomorrow.

Instead of answering right away, Mac closed the distance between their lips. He released her chin, wrapping his arms around her, nearly bending her backwards as he attacked her mouth.

He pulled away as soon as she began going limp in his arms, leaning his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes.

“It isn’t your job to save anyone, you couldn’t even if you tried.” He let his hand glide down her side and around her hips, grabbing a handful of her naked ass. He kissed the dark red marks on he’d left on her chin and jawline, before making his way to her mouth again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling up his arms as she did so. He knew she loved his arms, always biting and licking them even when they weren’t fucking.

He let go of her ass to unbutton his pants quickly. He’d distracted her from thinking too much again, she was all about fucking him right now, her hips arching up to meet his as soon as he pulled the least bit away. He didn’t waste any time pulling his already hardened dick out, he picked her up and slammed her down onto his cock with one quick motion, her satisfied moan matching his. There was no foreplay to this, he was going to see if he could fuck her straight through the wall. He crushed her against the tile, slamming into her hard enough to bruise his hips. She orgasmed almost immediately, her muscles clenching him painfully hard. He kept at her, fight his own release until she passed out from lack of oxygen, then he let himself go. He released some of the pressure his body was putting on her, letting her come to.

“Feel better?” He gave her a genuine smile when all she could do was murmur and nod her head weakly.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

“You wanna go visit your friends?” Mac asked her as they watched TV. Lluvia turned to look at him surprised. She hadn’t been back in nearly a year.

“Alone?” He hadn’t let her out of his sight for months now.

“Yeah, there’s something I need to take care of, it will be better if you not here.”

She turned back to the TV, being away from him for a night or two should not make her feel this uncomfortable. She used to be so independent, now just the thought of being without him got her all twisted inside.

“I don’t want to.” She answered without looking at him. She felt him shift beside her, his arm tightening around her shoulders. He tried to turn her to face him gently, the gentleness made her feel even more uneasy.

“Look at me.”

“No, I don’t want to.” She sounded like a child, a child on the verge of having a fit and she didn’t care, he couldn’t make her leave if she didn’t want to.

“Lluvia,” His voice soft, not a hint of anger. “I’m asking this for you.” That got her attention, Mac asking. Mac never asked. She turned to face him. He looked pleased.

“I don’t want to, I don’t care if it’s for my own good. I don’t want to go unless you’re coming with me.”

Mac watched her full lips press together in determination. He had her so completely entwined with him that a couple of nights away were too much. He’d done it on purpose, made sure all her pleasure and happiness came from him, everything else was made to fade into the background, he ensured that he was a part of her every waking moment, and when he wasn’t, there was emptiness. He’d planned it all, but was surprised at how easily it had been done, considering how independent she was before she’d met him.

“If you don’t want to, fine, but you’re going to have to listen to what I tell you to do. I’ll be gone a day tops.”

“The night too?” her voice small and unhappy.

“Naw, I’ll be back at night.”

“I guess I’m not supposed to know what you’re doing.”

Mac brought both arms around her, allowing himself to be gentle, she deserved it for being so good. She settled with her back leaning on his chest, enveloped in his muscular arms. He kissed the top of her head.

“You’ll know, just not yet.”

“Do I want to know?”

“I don’t matter, you’ll know, it’s the last thing you need to know.” He shifted down and repositioned them so that he was laying on his back with her laying half on him, her head on his chest.

She drew little circles patterns on his flat stomach. He thought that maybe she already knew exactly what he did, well, maybe not exactly, but the general idea. She wouldn’t run, not again, he knew that, but he didn’t want things to change between them either. She worshiped him, her smart ass mouth and fiery temper never keeping her from giving him everything he wanted, in return he let her run their little home and boss him around a bit. He knew she had power over him, for as much as she was dependent on him for her pleasure and happiness, he was just as dependent on her. She was his match. In all his years of terrorizing, she was the one that opened her arms to the monster willingly. Her acceptance calmed the storm that raged inside of him, all she needed to do was accept this last thing. When she did that, he would make her the center of his world, just as he was the center of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac was sitting in a beat up old car watching Lluvia’s old work place. The car Marc drove was still sitting pretty in the parking lot, he’d lucked out, the prick was working late, he wouldn’t have to follow him home. He’d been following the dumbass around all day and this was the first break he’d had. Mac knew from talking to Lluvia that there were no cameras in the parking lot, it’s how douche bag got away with stealing her car, it was an isolated building with very little chance of being seen, he’d snatch the bastard and be back home by nightfall.

Ten minutes later a beefy tanned man strutted out of the building. Mac snuck up behind him just as he was about to open his car door bring a rag up to the man’s nose, after a few seconds of struggle, Marc succumbed to the chloroform Mac dosed him with.

He quickly tied the man up and threw him in the trunk of his car and headed back home. He wouldn’t have time to take care of him today, he told Lluvia he’d be home tonight and he wanted to take his time with this one. That man had fucked his girl, it didn’t matter that Mac had no clue she existed at the time, he had fucked her and then fucked her over, he would pay. If he could he would kill every man that had touched his woman, it wasn’t a long list, she told him she’d been with three men before him. He gave a lopsided grin, only two would be left soon enough. He couldn’t kill all of them, that would led the police right to her, but he could dream, and he could get this one.

A few hours later Mac pulled up to his cave. Dave limped out slowly, half his face was bruised and swollen and his arm was wrapped around his ribs. Wincing with every step, he made his way to the trunk of the car as Mac pulled his victim out.

“Get rid of the car.” He threw the keys at Dave, smirking at the way he shuffled to catch them, hissing with pain.

“Do I gotta come back for his body?”

“Naw, I don’t have the time to finish him today. I’ll be here tomorrow, take the day, I’ll oversee the guys while I’m here.” He liked Dave and he couldn’t blame him for looking at Lluvia when he got the chance, she was beautiful, but he wasn’t allowed to look and he had to pay the price.

“Thanks boss.” Dave gave him a nod. Mac was hard and violent, but if he liked you, you got a bit of kindness. Mac’s version of kindness, like giving you the day off after he beat the living shit out of you.

Mac threw the unconscious man over his shoulder and watched Dave drive away in the car before heading into the cave. He walk into the small cavern he had set up for his kill and threw his unfortunate baggage on a dirty mattress laying on the floor. That mattress had seen countless women get violated and more than a few people lose their life. Marc began to stir, Mac moved quickly, chaining him to a couple of bolts screwed into the wall behind him. He waited impatiently for the man to focus on him, a sledge hammer held loosely in his right hand.

“What the fuck is going on.” Marc tried to lift his hand to his face getting stopped short by a long thick chain wrapped around his wrist.

“Nice to meet you.” Mac crouched down in front Marc. “I’m Mac and you’re gonna die.” He got up swiftly. “Not today though, I gotta get home to my woman.” He lifted the sledge hammer up to his shoulder. “Hey guess what? You know her…Lluvia! You remember her?” Mac asked with mock enthusiasm.

“Lluvia? What the fuck? Is this because of her piece of shit car? I didn’t do shit man.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Mac narrowed his eyes at him.

“Man you’re doing her dirty work, she don’t even keep guys around for more than a year or so. Bitch is as cold as ice.”

“That a fact.” Mac squatted down in front of the man again and leaned over, bringing his ring finger up to Marc’s eye level. “She ain’t leaving me…ever.”

“What the fuck? She married you, so what now you’re gonna try to get me to pay for her fuckin’ car. Forget it, I didn’t do shit.” He laughed and Mac smiled with him.

“No.” He shook his head slowly. “You’re gonna die.” He got back up slowly this time and raised the sledge hammer over his head. He could see the look on the other man’s face, he had no idea what was happening, he didn’t believe Mac’s words until a second before the sledgehammer shattered his knee.

“You wait for me right here.” Mac told the screaming man as he sauntered off, a genuine grin on his face. It was going to be a good day tomorrow.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Lluvia was running down the hall as soon as the front door opened. Mac caught her as she threw herself into his arms and pushed her up against the nearest wall as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth on his, he laughed to himself softly when he thought of Marc calling her cold, with him, Lluvia was nothing but heat and passion.

“What’s so funny?” she pulled away slightly.

“Nothin’, you miss me?”

“Always, you hungry? I found a new recipe, its lasagna.”

“Don’t ya ever make Mexican food?”

“Yep, I’ll make flautas tomorrow, they’re my favorite.” She kissed his nose, hopping down from his arms.

“You’ll like the lasagna, I promise.” She led him to the kitchen and sat him down before going to fix him a plate.

She brought him a beer and set a square of lasagna and a piece of garlic bread in front of him.

“No salad.” He smirked.

“No, I have no desire to clean lettuce leaves off the floor again.” She shook her head, before taking a bite out of her own lasagna.

“Should have known better than to feed me fuckin’ rabbit food.”

“Yeah, I should have.” She smiled. “Try it,” she motioned to the food on his plate, “It’s got a little kick to it.”

Mac raised an eyebrow, he’d found out he liked spicy food, the burn felt good in his mouth. He took a bite and grinned.

“It’s good.” He took a drink of his beer, letting the bubbles enhance the burn a bit. She smiled and did a little dance in her seat, pleased he liked it.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and he noted that she deliberately didn’t look at his split knuckles or ask him about his day.

“How many guys you fuck?” Mac asked her.

“Again, Mac! I don’t like this conversation.” She scowled, stabbing a piece of lasagna and shoving it in her mouth.

“Answer the fucking question.” He told her softly.

“Three, OK, three boyfriends and three partners. I don’t ask you these things.”

“You can ask, but you won’t like the answers.” He leaned towards her. “How long were you with each of them?”

“Jesus Mac.” She dropped her fork, refusing to look at him.

“How long?”

“I don’t know, not long. Longest was maybe a year.” She began tapping her foot, a sign she was upset, but Mac pressed on.

“You ain’t been with me a year either.” He leaned back in his chair.

“I married you, AFTER finding out you were a serial rapist and I’m here even after finding out what you did to that poor girl Regina. What more do I have to do Mac?” She wrapped her arms around herself and glared at the table in front of her.

“There’s more Lluvia, a lot more. Come here.” He leaned over yanking her arm till she got up. He settled her on top of him straddling his lap. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m scared.” She whispered.

“I’m gonna be gone tomorrow again.” He felt her shake her head, she wasn’t telling him he couldn’t go, just letting him know she was unhappy about it.

She was going to find out everything tomorrow, he rubbed his hands over her backside, then squeezed her close, bringing his erection into her core. Maybe she wouldn’t be as upset, since this Marc guy had hurt her. She began kissing his neck, making her way up to his mouth. He didn’t want her to fear him, she wouldn’t leave, he already knew she couldn’t but the way she simply gave herself to him without restraint was part of what made her so fucking special. Fear would fuck that up. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her slowly but passionately. Tonight she would get his gentle side, he wanted to leave her with a reminder of what they were, and what he could be.

He stood up with her and walked into the bedroom, laying her on the bed before breaking the kiss and stepping away. She had her dark hair fanned out around her head, wearing only a pair of his boxer and a sports bra, she was a sight.

“Take those clothes off.” He smiled down at her and removed his teeth, there would be no biting today.

She rushed to get out of her clothes as he removed his flannel and undershirt, she beat him to his pants, tearing open his zipper. She glanced up at him before swallowing down is cock nearly to the base. Mac closed his eyes, letting out a deep moan of pleasure. He gripped her hair but refrained from controlling her motions. After a few seconds he felt her stop and opened his eyes, she was looking up at him confused.

“Go on.” He told her, pressing his length against her mouth, she opened up willingly giving him a puzzled glance and continued. He let her keep control and it was torture, every fiber of his being wanted to throw her on her back and shove his cock down her throat, it was torture to let her control the pace and not grip her hair and shove her face into his dick again and again. It was torture but it was sweet torture, to his shock he wanted to cum almost immediately. He pulled her off him gently and laid her back onto the bed, his chest heaving from arousal and restraint.

“Is everything OK.” She asked worriedly.

He didn’t answer her, he couldn’t answer her right now, he had to get inside her before he lost the little bit of self-control he was still in possession of. He positioned himself at her pussy and pushed in as slow as he was able, she arched her body to meet his as eager for him as he was for her. Mac grinned down at her, she was always so wet and tight for him, he began thrusting into her deep and hard, he wanted this to last. Lluvia brought his head down to hers kissing him almost desperately, not giving a shit that he didn’t have most of his front teeth, she never did. She came suddenly, moaning loudly as she bit his bottom lip. Mac lost control then slamming into her hard and fast, she came again, hard enough to lift both of them off the bed, he followed her burying his face in her neck as he rode out his release.

“That was different.”

Mac reached over and put his teeth back in, before rubbing his face. “You liked it.” It wasn’t a question. She nodded, “I always like it, it was just different.”

He gathered her into his arms gently fingering the bit mark on her shoulder, it was healed for now, so was the one on his neck. She didn’t bite him as often as he bit her, she wasn’t really violent, she just enjoyed it rough.

“I’ll be back earlier tomorrow.” He told her, she rubbed her nose along his jawline before kissing his chin.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Yeah, well I do. I have to.” He gripped her wrist, she would know tomorrow about his other darker need.

“You still want Mexican?” she asked, dropping the subject, letting him know she wouldn’t fight him on it.

“Yep, in fact I want Mexican right now.” He grinned pushing her onto her back and spreading her legs. He dove in, giving her as much pleasure as he could dish out. Tomorrow everything could change, he was strangely optimistic that it wouldn’t, but it could, and he was going to get as much out of tonight as humanly possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Lluvia opened her eyes early in the morning, she could hear Mac moving around the room getting ready. They had gone for hours last night and she was exhausted, Mac’s stamina was legendary but yesterday was bordering on ridiculous, she lost count of how many times he’d made her climax. Stretching she turned around to watch him get dressed.

“I’ll be back around one or two.”

She nodded, “I need to go to the store and pick up a few things.” She got up from the bed, before she could put any of her clothes on Mac grabbed her around the waist, pulling her bottom up against him.

“Pick up some whiskey.” He slapped her ass. “Gonna make me some coffee or what.”

“Yep, I’m fucking exhausted.” She yawned as she pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt, they were still pretty loose but Mac hadn’t given her a hard time about it anymore. She walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast.

Mac followed soon after grabbing a cup and his keys.

“You’re not going to eat?”

“Nope, gotta watch the guys today, Dave is out.” He leaned back on the counter, noticing how her eyes went to his busted fist then back up to his face. He grinned around his coffee cup.

“Take some of that salsa you made to Walter, he’s been on my ass for weeks now about it. Don’t stay, don’t want you there without me for long.”

“Sure, it’s on the way.” She was proud that Mac loved her cooking so much, it wasn’t like she was little Suzy homemaker but she enjoyed making him happy and it was a hell of an ego boost when he bragged about her to people.

“Good.” He pushed himself off the counter, setting his empty cup in the sink. He dragged her to him by the belt loops of her jeans and bit her shoulder hard, busting open the bite mark on her shoulder again. She let out a pained moan and gripped his upper arms. He licked the blood from the fresh wound before kissing her lips gently. Her shirt was ruined, the shoulder torn and stained, he smiled down at his handy work. If she was going to be running around town it was better that everyone got a reminder of who she belonged to. He leaned his head to the side as he kissed her shoulder allowing her access to his scarred neck and groaned with pleasure when she reciprocated the bite.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

An hour later Lluvia was pulling up to the Luna Mesa with a jar of salsa for Walter, she noticed Devon walking inside the bar. Devon was there nearly all day, every day and she wondered what Regina did while he was gone drinking himself to oblivion at his father’s bar. Sighing she stepped out of her car, she didn’t really ever come around the two of them without Mac, it made her a little uncomfortable.

“Lluvia! What a nice surprise. Where is my son?” Walter gave her a smile as she walked into the front door. Devon didn’t looked up from his beer.

“He said he had to work today. “ Lluvia answered a little surprised that Walter didn’t know Mac was at the cave. “He sent me with this.” She lifted the jar up for him to see.

“Finally. You know my son is quite a fan of this.” He took the jar from her, a real grin spreading across his face. Devon scowled down at the bottle in front of him. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had this sort of homemade salsa.”

“I’m glad to make it for you. It’s pretty hot though, that’s how Mac likes it.”

“My son always was one for pain, receiving aaand giving.” He shook his head eying the wound on her shoulder. “This particular taste is my fault.” He studied the jar amazed that out of both his sons, Mac had ended up with a wife that made him homemade food and worshiped the ground he walked on. His other son Devon was bred for a happy home life, he had been made with love, he had been raised with traditional values, but it didn’t help him in the end.

“Yeah well I hope you like it. I need to head out to the grocery store.” She turned to leave but Walter called out to her.

“Lluvia!” she turned back around, Walter walked out from behind the counter, “let me walk you to your car.” He gestured for her to go first.

They walked outside in silence, Lluvia was a little confused as to why Walter would walk her out.

“My son is quite attached to you.” Walter finally said.

“I hope so, he married me.” She smiled a little. Walter came to a stop.

“You make him happy, and you don’t interfere. I’m glad he found you.” He turned and walked back into the bar without waiting for her to reply.

Lluvia stood there for a bit, then smiled, for Walter to take the time and tell her she made Mac happy, had to mean something special.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

While his wife was getting praised by his father, Mac was getting her some revenge. He walked into the cave where Marc was chained and was greeted with the sounds of crying and whimpering. He stretched his back and arms as he looked down on his project for the day.

Marc looked up at the monster that had left him in excruciating pain all night. The man his ex had married was stretching like he was about to have a work-out and that made Marc’s stomach drop.

“Look man,” he gasped out. “I’ll pay for the fuckin’ car.” He leaned his head back “My leg is fucked now.”

The man standing in front of him said nothing.

“Mac!!” A voice called from deeper in the cave. The menacing stranger jerked his head in the direction of the voice then he looked back at Marc. With a cold smile he brought out a large carving knife from his back pocket.

He slapped it in his palm a couple of times then pointed it at Marc's face, “I’ll be back to play in a bit.”

Marc watched him leave his blood running cold at the sight of the large knife. That knife promised nothing but pain; he couldn’t believe the situation he’d found himself in. Was he really going to die in this dank cave at the hands of Lluvia’s husband? He had almost loved the bitch, she had been the one to drop him. Now she’d gone and married some psycho. They couldn’t have been together for even a year, not unless she’d been seeing this Mac before she’d dumped him. He jerked with anger causing an excruciating amount of pain to shoot up his leg and back. That fuckin whore had dumped him for this guy, a crazy piece of trash.

Mac walked back into the small cave ready to get down to business. The guys were all set and they knew better than to bother Mac once he started in on someone, to his surprise the whimpering guy he’d left on the floor was now seething with rage, it made him laugh.

“How long have you been with that bitch.” Marc yelled out.

Mac tilted his head, and Marc noticed the bite mark on his captor’s neck.

“She did that to you? Has she lost her mind?” He was starting to believe that maybe they weren’t even talking about the same Lluvia, she’d never been remotely violent around him, if anything she’d been apathetic.

“She told me you were arrogant.”

“Did she send you after me, that doesn’t sound like Lluvia.”

Mac snarled at hearing his wife’s name come out of this man’s mouth, “She don’t know you’re here, but don’t worry I’m gonna bring her a souvenir.” He leaned down and brought the knife to the man’s eye. “What do you think she would want, the left or the right?”

“What!?” Marc tried to pull away in a panic. “Come on man! Please! She dumped me, she probably dumped me for you. What the fuck do you want from me?”

“Your life.” Mac answered simply. “I think I’ll take the right.” He grabbed the man’s head firmly to keep it still as he carved out the brown orb.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

In the much larger cave, three of his men began hearing the screams, they looked at each other and shook their heads. Mac hadn’t killed for fun in a while and by the sounds of it this one was a doozy. Hours passed before their boss came out of his cave, he was covered in blood and gore from head to toe. Shaking his arm to get a piece of what looked like brain matter off his hand he motioned with his chin to John.

“Hey, you’re married right?”

John nodded “Yeah boss.”

“Your wife got wrapping paper and shit like that.”

“Uh, yeah I guess, she wraps shit for birthdays and stuff.”

“Here,” he held out a small box. “Go home and have her wrap this up pretty.” John took the offered box from Mac.

“You might want to wipe the blood off.” He turned to walk back into the cave but stopped short. “Oh.” He snapped his fingers as he remembered something else. “Make sure she doesn’t open it.” He looked Johnny in the eye. “She won’t like what she finds.” He waited for Johnny to nod his head in agreement.

“Alright go, I’ll be waiting. The rest of you still got two hours of work.” He disappeared into the darkness.

Mac pondered the puddle of tissue and blood that use to be Marc, he’d dismembered and disemboweled the man. He had crushed Marc’s head with a rock, the somewhat attractive man that had been carried into the cave was absolutely unrecognizable now. Kicking the remains of the man’s foot he let out a breath, in all honesty he was a little surprised at the extent of the violence he’d unleashed on the man. He knew the violence stemmed from the fact that he had touched his woman. Love seemed like such a pathetic emotion, he never felt like he loved Lluvia, she liked to use that word, but not him. Mac didn’t think there was a word for what he felt about her, the mess on the floor was a testament to how strong whatever he felt was, he’d destroy the planet and everything in it for her. He began picking up the pieces of Marc and throwing them into a box, he’d burn everything including that damn mattress, it was about time he got rid of the thing.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

An hour and a half later Mac was sitting in his truck looking at the front of his house. If he didn’t come inside soon Lluvia would come out, he picked up the small present that had been sitting on the seat next to him. John’s wife had done a good job, the box was covered in shiny silver paper with a pretty blue bow on top. John didn’t look any different when he brought the present back to him so they must have followed his instructions and not opened the box. He climbed out of the truck and walked into the house.

“Hi.” Lluvia was standing at the kitchen doorway uncertainly.

Mac walked up to her and stroked her cheek gently, “Were you waiting for me?”

“Always.” She grasped his wrist, looking up into his eyes worriedly, she knew something was up.

“I’m hungry.” He dropped his hand.

“Come on, everything is ready.” She grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen where he had a plate sitting there waiting, warm and ready. She got him a glass and poured him some whiskey.

They ate quietly, with Mac only telling her everything was good once before zoning in on his plate and eating everything down. Murder sure kicked up an appetite. Lluvia picked at her plate, hardly touching her food. Once Mac was done she picked up the plates and began tiding up the kitchen, Mac poured himself another whiskey, he watched her as she nervously worked around the kitchen.

“Come sit down, I got something for you.” Mac kicked her chair out for her. She put down the dishes and sat down across from him. He pulled the present from his pocket, fluffing the bow a little he set it in front of her.

She opened the present a small smile on her face. As soon as she pulled open the top of the small box, Mac couldn’t contain himself.

“It’s Marc’s! He's dead and he says he's sorry!" Mac grinned at her, this was it, the last thing that could tear them apart. He’d just handed her evidence to a major crime, literally wrapped up in a bow. It made him strangely giddy. Then Lluvia started screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

It took her a while to figure out what was happening. She’d been smiling as she opened the pretty box, Mac was happy that meant whatever was happening with him last night and this morning was ok now, she was relieved. Mac was excited and almost boyish, it wasn’t something she was used to seeing. She got the wrapping paper off and opened the lid of the white box she’d uncovered. She was confused for a moment, Mac was saying something but she didn’t quite catch it, there was a misshapen marble inside the box on a bed of cotton fluff. “It’s Marc’s, he’s sorry” _Marc what Marc? Her ex? Why would he give her an ugly marble?_ She shook the box and noticed the marble had threads attached to it, she wrinkled her brow in confusion. _What is that?_ Then like an anvil falling on her chest the rest of Mac’s words hit her “He’s dead!” This wasn’t a marble this was Marc, a piece of Marc. _Mac had given her Marc’s eyeball. He killed him! Mac killed Marc and gave me his eye as a present!_ She didn’t realize she’d started screaming until she looked up at Mac, his face transformed from excitement to sadness.

She started shaking, Mac her husband was a coldblooded murderer, not only that he was sadistic. She tried not to scream, Mac wouldn’t like her screaming. She could hear her high pitched hysterics and panicked even more. Mac was staring at her.

“Stop Lluvia, calm down.” He gave her a hard glare.

_Oh God!_ she willed herself to stop screaming _Mac’s getting angry_. She had stood up and was backing away from him, _What are you doing? Mac will catch you if he wants to, he always gets what he wants._ Her feet didn’t listen she kept backing away, eyes wide with fear. _He was going to be so angry,_ she’d promised never to leave, she couldn’t leave, she was just so afraid.

“Where are you going Lluvia?” he asked her in a deadly calm voice.

She shook her head violently back and forth, she’d finally stopped screaming but her voice wouldn’t come. She took another step back, still shaking her head. Mac got up from his seat at the table and her heart jumped to her throat, _He was going to kill her, he could have killed her anytime he wanted and she’d pissed him off, she was as good as dead._ He took a step towards her and she let out a small shriek.

He stopped a couple of feet from her. She backed up again only to hit the kitchen wall, _she was trapped!_ Mac brought his hands up, palms forward, trying to tell her he wasn’t going to hurt her. She had an urge to run to him, to tell him she was afraid.

“He hurt you, I was defending you. I wasn’t lying when I told you I would bath in the blood of anyone that hurt you.” His look was almost pleading.

Lluvia felt like her brain was being ripped in half, her body keep jerking forward in minuscule attempts to go to Mac. He’d been her only comfort for nearly a year now, her instinct was to go to him, but the other half of her was telling her to run, run and not look back. _But he would catch me._ She began sobbing.

“Lluvia,” he took another step forward and she cringed. His hands balled into fists but he didn’t strike her.

They couldn’t stay like this, she knew that, either she would go to him and meet her fate or she’d run and meet her fate. She looked into his eyes, there was a storm brewing there, she could be dead anytime he wanted, why hadn’t he made a move?

“What about me?” she asked in a small shaky voice.

He stepped forward again and again she cringed, his lip curled in anger. “What about you?” he spat.

“Am I next?” she whispered.

He relaxed his fists, “Your mine, I don’t want to kill you.” His voice was less angry, almost soothing.

“Never?” her voice a little stronger. _This was her Mac, she did belong to him, he could have killed her a hundred times if he wanted to._

“One, one thing Lluvia, only one time I ever even thought about it and only one time I would ever do it.”

She swallowed. He’d thought about killing her. “When?” she was breathing heavy a stone in the pit of her stomach.

“When you almost left, if you ever leave.” He stepped to her again, this time she didn’t cringe. “I already told you this, you remember? I will follow you into the grave.”

He body went limp, all the adrenaline and tension leaving at once. It was hopeless to fight, he had told her this already and she was in so deep, she couldn’t get out if she wanted to, but the truth was she didn’t want to. _What’s one more thing?_

She didn’t so much as go to him, as let herself fall into his arms, realizing as she fell that she had all the faith in the world he would catch her, and he did, that meant everything. He put his arms around her and they both sank to the floor, she was a rag doll in his arms.

“It’s alright baby.” He’d called her baby, she smiled into his chest. “You did good, everything is alright now, no more secrets.” He kissed the top of her head and she squeezed him tighter.

“I was so afraid.” She breathed into his chest.

  
“Not anymore, baby. No need to be afraid. I got you. You and me, till we’re rotting in the ground and after if I get my way.”

“You always get your way.” She looked up at him. He looked back at her, the storm gone from his eyes. “Yes, I do.” He brought his lips down to hers, she gave herself to him willingly on the kitchen floor, all the pent up fear, nervousness and excitement taken out on both their bodies. Neither of them able to walk around for a week afterwards without people gaping at them in shock and disgust.

Lluvia didn’t care, she was happy again, the tension that had filled their household for the past few months was gone. Devon and Walter and the rest of the damn town could look at them like they were crazy all they wanted. They **were** crazy and obsessed and she didn’t give a damn, because she was happy and most importantly, Mac was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

“I was so afraid.” He felt her soft breath on his chest and hugged her closer.

“Not anymore, baby. No need to be afraid. I got you. You and me, till we’re rotting in the ground and after if I get my way.” And he meant it. Yes, he was a sick murderous fuck but he meant what he said to Lluvia. She was here willingly in his arms and she knew everything he was.

“You always get your way.” She looked up at him. He looked back at her. “Yes, I do.” He brought his lips down to hers.

Her cheek was soft and smooth. He licked across her pink plump bottom lip, before dipping inside her mouth and kissing her deeply. His intention was to be gentle, settle any fears she may have had but he quickly realized that they both had too much pent up energy for that. The kiss went from soft, to passionate, to violent within seconds.

Lluvia ripped her mouth away from his and bit him on the cheek hard. He felt her break the the skin and his blood run down his jaw line. He closed his eyes enjoying the relief the pain gave him for a second. As soon as she released him he began ripping at her clothes. She was naked and beneath him in seconds, he took a moment to study her. She was his, she’d been his for months but there had always been a nagging in his mind that one secret or one false move and it would be over, he’d be back to snatching strangers off the street or staring into dead whore eyes. He couldn’t go back to that not after Lluvia. She awoke a beast of another kind in him and now his every moment was steeped in her, just as her’s were steeped in him. She was his for certain now, no threat was looming over his head. To prove it he bent over and sunk his jaws into her ribs. She arched her back into him letting out the most delicious groan he’d ever heard.

He made his way down her body after discarding his shirt and pants. He eagerly spread her legs open, bending down to place yet another bite on the flesh of her inner thigh. She racked her nails up his back and across his neck. He shifted his face to the side nuzzling at her wet seam before taking her clit between his teeth and clamping down. He didn’t let up, enjoying her screams of pain and pleasure. Once her cries died down to heavy panting he released her, licking at the little hard nub to sooth the sting.

Lluvia dug her nails into his scalp and that was the last straw for Mac. He positioned himself on top and slammed into her with all his strength. The sex was like being in a storm, it was a whirlwind of teeth, and nails. He gripped her hair as he rammed into her, high off the freedom of not having to hold back, of knowing that the woman beneath him was completely devoted to his happiness. He took her every way possible and she begged him for it. At one point she pushed him off her and flipping over onto her hands and knees, the look she shot him over her shoulder was easy to read and he obliged sinking into her ass with only a little bit of her moister and blood to lubricate the way, she was going to be hurting after.

It wasn’t until they both began getting woozy from blood loss that they finally allowed themselves to finish. They were a bloody panting mess on the kitchen floor when the crickets started chirping and the full moon rose high enough to peek through their kitchen blinds. Mac gathered his woman to his side.

“Are we alright now?” she whispered tiredly.

“I said we were.”

“No, I mean, you’ve been on edge. Was this it? Is it OK now?”

He looked down at her, she was so attuned to his every emotion. He laughed a little, he’d agreed to be hers and hers alone but he never really considered the depth of that promise. He always figured a bit of him would always be apart, alone. He knew now that he was wrong, he was hers inside and out, no hidden bits and pieces for himself. Everything belonged to Lluvia. He wondered if she’d try and kill him if he left her. The thought made him smile, it would never be tested but it was a nice fantasy.

“Come on baby. Let’s clean you up.” She sat up slowly, her body covered in bruises, bites and scratches, there wasn’t much of her olive skin left in it’s natural state. She looked back at him and he realized he must have hit her at some point, her cheek and eye were black and blue and swollen.

“You need a good cleaning too.” She smiled wincing as she split open a cut on her lip again. He nodded one of his eyes was also swollen shut and he could still feel a trickle of blood flow down his cheek.

“After our shower you’re gonna eat girl. I bit into bone a couple a times.”

“Oh shut up Mac.” She huffed as she began making her way deeper into the house. He threw his head back and laughed, his first genuine belly laugh in decades. He ran after her throwing his arms around her thinning waist and kissing her puffy cheek.

“You’re gonna eat four of those flautas and beans and at least five beers and tomorrow were going out ta eat a big ass breakfast.”

She turned around in his arms to face him. “Sounds like heaven, you know the way to a girl’s heart.”

“hmm” he answered and they kissed long and deep, despite the pain it caused.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the section of stories where Lluvia finds out about Mac's murdery tendencies.


End file.
